


【维勇】与你共舞(一)

by xs185969



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9470306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xs185969/pseuds/xs185969





	

【维勇】与你共舞　　（ＡＢＯ）

　

维克托Ａｌｐｈａ

勇利Ｏｍｅｇａ　

背景：ＡＢＯ社会平等，Ｏｍｅｇａ可参加运动赛事。ＡＢＯ运动选手赛前需要服用大会提供的讯息素抑制剂，以防比赛过程中被选手的讯息素干扰。如果赛事刚好在Ｏｍｅｇａ选手发情期期间可以申请服用激素让发情期提前，申请日期为比赛开始的两个月前。Ｏｍｅｇａ发情期约一年两次。　

所有药剂的使用前提为只能使用由大会发放的药剂，并且定期接受激素检测。

不管是ＡＢＯ颈侧后方皆有腺体存在，Ｂｅｔａ的腺体也可被标记

　

ＯＯＣ可能有，生子不确定（？

长ＷＢ  
ＡＯ３

以上ＯＫ的话下方正文↓

　

＊

第一章　

沮丧的情绪并没有持续太久，饥饿感跟下体的黏腻提醒勇利急需打理好自己这件事。他看了眼时钟，凌晨一点整，他往窗外一看，窗外一片漆黑，只有零星几点路灯灯光照亮了积雪的道路。  
「呜啊！好难为情。」勇利起身，看见被自己后穴产生出的体液给打湿的床单不由羞愧的摀住脸。「这要怎么拿出去洗啊……」勇利把床单拆下后连着棉被一起放在地上，他对着那团沾满他的体液的床单跟棉被叹气，「总之，先去洗澡好了。」他决定先洗澡，等洗完澡后再来处理那堆被弄脏的床单跟棉被。  
他打开窗户通风后才抱着换洗衣物走出房门，小心翼翼的爬上三楼，试图不要吵醒自己尚在睡梦中的亲人们。  
「勇利？」在勇利经过真利的房门前时房门突然自内打开，打着呵欠的真利出现在门后，「觉醒热结束了吗？」「恩，对啊。」勇利呆呆的点头回答后才反应过来，「真利姐怎么还没睡？」  
「恩，刚刚才看完偶像团体的直播，等等就要睡了。」真利突然转头看了一下挂在房间内的时钟，「是说勇利你觉醒热持续了整整三天才结束呢，身体还撑得住吗？」「欸？原来已经过了三天了吗？！」勇利不免惊呼出声，说完后意识到自己喊的太大声连忙摀住嘴。  
「嘛，不用担心。妈妈帮你请过假了。」真利摆了摆手，「反正觉醒热的发作期间比你久的人多的是。」「是吗。」知道自己不是唯一的觉醒热发作期漫长的人后勇利松了一口气。  
「你现在是要去洗澡对吧？」真利看了眼勇利手中的换洗衣物，「我去帮你整理房间吧。」  
「诶？不用了啦。」勇利想到自己房间内的混乱连忙拒绝，「真利姐还是快去睡觉吧。」  
「反正我现在醒着也是醒着，去帮你整理一下房间也没有关系。」真利拍了拍勇利的肩，「而且，」她看了一眼勇利湿答答的下身，「我大概也猜的到你的房间变成什么样子了。」  
勇利顺着真利的视线往下看，这才发现自己的体液已经打湿了裤子顺着腿根流下。居然被自己的姐姐看到这种状况，好羞耻……他因为过度羞耻而红透了脸。  
「总之，你赶快去洗个澡吧。我去帮你整理一下房间，晚一点我让妈妈带你去医院做检查。」真利见勇利羞红了脸，马上转移话题。  
「我知道了，」勇利知道自己改变不了真利的决定后只好低声说道：「谢谢真利姐。」  
「谢什么，我们是家人不是吗？」真利勾了勾唇角，边走出房间边对勇利说：「快点去洗澡休息吧。」她关上房门往楼梯的方向走去。  
勇利看着真利走下楼梯后才进入浴室里沐浴，他关上浴室的门后看着镜中的自己，想到之前听人说过觉醒成Ｏｍｅｇａ的人在外貌跟体质上会有所改变的事情，但他看来看去感觉自己除了脸色有点苍白以外，在外貌上好像也没有什么太大的改变。  
「算了，洗澡洗澡。」他拍了拍自己的脸，让自己的脸色不要那么苍白后脱下衣服放到洗衣篮中。他毫不意外的看见自己的内裤跟睡裤上沾满了从后穴流出的体液，有些难为情的他拿了一个盆子把内裤及睡裤放在里面泡水，打算等自己洗完澡之后再来清洗。  
他用热水打湿身体，接着拿起沐浴乳的瓶子挤了点沐浴乳在手中开始搓揉，等到手里的沐浴乳完全起泡之后仔细的抹在身体的每一处，最后他拿起莲蓬头往身上冲水洗去一身的泡沫。  
「哈啊！」勇利一手拿着莲蓬头，一手在自己的屁股及腿根处清洗，在用手清洗到后穴附近的皮肤时忍不住呻吟出声，为了把体液清洗干净的他只能努力隐忍自己的呻吟继续手上的动作，「嗯啊、不……啊！」快感随着他清洗的动作逐渐迭加，加上水柱冲刷着后穴处的刺激让后穴流出更多的体液。  
「怎么会这样……」勇利觉得自己快羞愧至死了，本来想清洗干净，但他完全没想到后穴的体液反而越洗越多。他干脆收回手，只用水柱冲洗皮肤，看能不能减缓体液流出的速度跟洗去体液，但少了手的缓冲，水柱直接冲洗在敏感的皮肤上所带来的快感比起刚才更加强烈。  
「嗯，啊哈！太强了！」勇利的手一抖，水柱往他的后穴处直接冲刷，过大的快感使他的阴茎被刺激的勃起了。  
「啊哈，不要、嗯啊！」勇利往前拱起身体，本来想将莲蓬头往下移，但身体的本能却违背了理智，完全败在了快感之下。「好舒服、嗯哈！」他一手握着莲蓬头，把莲蓬头贴在屁股下方用水冲洗着自己的后穴，一手握住自己的阴茎青涩的上下撸动，脑内自动浮现出自己在梦中与维克托的交合，热水在他脑中自动替代成维克托灼热且坚硬的阴茎，正毫不留情的快速的在他的后穴中抽插着。  
「哈啊，维克托……太、快了，嗯啊！」勇利高声呻吟着，呻吟声与水声交融回荡在充满白色蒸气的浴室内，「要、啊哈，射了！啊啊！」他绷紧了身体，在射精的当下脑内瞬间一片空白，无意识的喊着：「维克托……」  
过了一会勇利的理智才从脑内的某个角落里回笼，他满脸通红的看着手中的精液，后穴还在滴滴答答的流着体液，握着莲蓬头的手一软，莲蓬头直接掉到地上发出重响。  
自己这是在做什么啊。勇利弯腰捡起莲蓬头懊恼的想着，明明是要洗澡而已，自己怎么能这么不知羞耻呢，而且还是在浴室里自慰……  
「勇利？刚刚那是什么声音？」突如其来的敲门声打断了勇利的胡思乱想，真利隔着门喊：「你没事吧？」  
「我没事。」勇利慌忙的用水冲干净手上的精液，接着又冲了冲地板跟墙壁毁灭证据，装成什么都没有发生。  
「是吗？」真利也没有对勇利慌忙的语气产生什么怀疑，「你的房间我已经整理好了，你把脏衣服给我，我顺便把它拿去跟被子一起洗。」  
「等我一下。」勇利把门打开一条缝隙，将塑料制的洗衣篮压成扁平状后从门缝中推了出去。  
「你的裤子呢？」真利接过洗衣篮看了一眼，发现在里面没有看到勇利的睡裤。  
「啊，我还没洗。」勇利想起自己的内裤及睡裤还泡在水盆中，「真利姐先下去吧，我洗完后再拿去晒。」「不行。」真利语气严肃的驳回勇利的提议，「你才刚结束觉醒热，人体机能在觉醒热前后的期间都会下降，现在外面的温度很低，你一出去就会感冒的。」她停顿了一下，「我在外面等你洗好衣服，反正我明天没课可以晚点睡没关系。」  
「可是……」勇利本想说些什么，想了一会后还是妥协了，「我知道了。真利姐等我一下。」他从水盆中捞起内裤，用了一点衣物用的肥皂抹在上面，接着开始搓洗。过了不久后他将洗好的睡裤及内裤交给真利，真利接过之后叹气，「我说啊，勇利。」她从揉成一团的睡裤中拿出被藏在里面的内裤，「你是在害羞什么啊？你的内裤我可以已经晾过好几万次，早就看到腻了，不需要特地把它藏在睡裤理好吗？」毕竟家中可是有着轮流做家务事的习惯，真利对要晾自己家人的贴身衣物这件事情早就习惯了。「嘛，算了。」真利不用猜也知道勇利大概在门后羞愧得快钻到地底了，「洗完之后就快点穿衣服回房间，明天让妈妈带你去检查。我把衣服丢下去洗后就去睡了，晚安。」  
「真利姐晚安。」勇利听见对方的脚步声逐渐远离后松了一口气，真利姐没有发现自己的异状真是太好了。他这样想着，他看了眼再次被体液打湿的大腿叹气，「这是要怎么处理才好啊。」他拿水大略冲洗了下，这次倒是吸取了刚刚的教训特意调弱了水流强度。  
「呼。」大概是因为刚刚已经发泄过一次的关系，这次的冲洗并没有给勇利带来什么情欲上的冲动。他抽了迭卫生纸折成一半放在内裤上垫着以防内裤被后穴产出的体液给弄湿，虽然说性器被卫生纸摩擦的感觉有些难受，但为了不用再次起床洗内裤他也只好忍着。

他穿好衣服后回到自己的房间，他特意在楼梯间看了一下，楼下的灯光已经被关上了，他想真利大概是已经回去睡了，于是走到自己的房门前打开自己的房门走了进去，房间已经被清理过，床被换上新的床单及棉被，连窗户也被真利给关上了。  
床上放着一盒巧克力，真利可能是怕他没有看见，还特地把巧克力放到枕头上。盒子上贴着一张便利贴，大概是真利从他书桌上拿的。他拿起盒子一看，上面写着：「记得吃点巧克力补充热量。」「谢谢真利姐。」勇利低声向应该已经回去睡觉的真利道谢，他撕下便利贴把纸张放在书桌上，拆开纸盒拿出巧克力坐在地上慢慢地吃了起来。  
他借着微弱的月光看着墙上的维克托的海报叹气，想到自己从一开始注定无果的暗恋及成为Ｏｍｅｇａ之后的未来不免心绪烦闷起来，吃完巧克力后打开一瓶水漱口，将空包装与纸盒跟喝光的水瓶丢到房内的垃圾桶内，接着躺到床上拉起棉被盖住自己的头，带着满腹烦闷睡了过去。

＊

「勇利，你醒了吗？」勇利被门外的声音给吵醒，「听错了吗？」他醒来后躺在床上发呆了一会才意识到刚刚听到的声音不是幻觉，连忙从床上爬起打开门，宽子正站在门外一脸担心的看着他。  
「勇利，你还好吧？」宽子伸手摸了一下勇利的额头，「感觉你的脸色还是很不好呢。」  
「啊，我没事。」勇利后退了一步，勉强微笑表示自己真的没发生任何问题。「好吧。」宽子收回手，「妈妈先下去楼下了，等妈妈忙完之后就带你去医院给医生检查。因为要抽血，所以等看完医生后妈妈在煮早餐给你吃。我帮你约十点半看诊可以吗？」  
「好，我会赶快下去的。」勇利看着宽子下楼的身影松了一口气，紧绷的身体一放松下来后他明显的感受到后穴的液体似乎有快要打湿内裤的迹象，他连忙拿出一件新的内裤以防万一接着往楼上的厕所跑去。当他跑到厕所内锁上门后，脱下裤子拿起垫着的卫生纸丢掉，正准备换上新的卫生纸时发现内裤上有沾到一点液体，所幸沾到的液体并不多，只要用卫生纸擦一擦就可以解决了。他擦干净内裤上的液体后又多抽了几张卫生纸折起来垫在内裤上，确认一切没有问题后才洗手开门往楼上走去，打算先到客厅倒一杯水喝顺便看一下体育新闻。

他拿着杯子随便找了一个坐垫坐下，新闻上正好播出维克托夺冠的消息及昨天表演赛上的花滑表演。  
「维克托真厉害啊……」勇利专注的看着在冰上优雅起舞的维克托，又想到梦中的画面不禁红了脸。  
维克托不仅在花式滑冰上是绝对的王者，还是个强大且长相俊美的Ａｌｐｈａ，几乎每个采访过他的杂志都用世界上最完美的男人来赞扬维克托。  
如果维克托是我的Ａｌｐｈａ的话，一定很幸福吧……「我在想什么啊！」他连喝了好几口水试图让自己的脑袋冷静下来，想再多喝几口水时他才发现杯中的水在不知不觉间已经被自己喝完了。  
「糟糕！」勇利站起身准备再倒一杯水时发现从后穴流出的体液不知何时打湿了裤子，在坐垫上染出一个深色的圆弧，这让他不禁惊呼出声。  
「勇利，怎么了吗？」刚好上楼找勇利的宽子听到声音后马上走进客厅，看见勇利的裤子后瞬间了然，「勇利，先上去换件裤子吧。」她温柔的笑笑，「妈妈先换一下坐垫再去找你。」  
「麻烦妈妈了。」勇利羞红着脸，为了避免让体液流出更多，他只好慢慢地往客厅外移动，等到他回到房间后宽子也收拾得差不多了。

「勇利，妈妈进来啰？」宽子敲了敲门，得到勇利的答复后开门走了进来。  
宽子进来房间的时候正好勇利刚换完裤子，宽子将手上拿着的白色长方型包装的物体递了过去，「勇利试试看用这个吧。」  
「这是什么？」勇利困惑的接过来前后翻看。「卫生棉，」宽子看见勇利一脸震惊的表情后笑着安抚他，继续说：「我想卫生棉能够吸月经来时的血，应该也能吸Ｏｍｅｇａ产生的体液吧。」她示意勇利拆开包装，「勇利把它贴在内裤上试试看。啊！勇利会用吗？把有黏胶的那一面黏在内裤上就好了，短的一端是头，长的一端是尾。」「好。」「那妈妈在房间外等你，有什么问题就跟妈妈说。」宽子退出房间，留下勇利一人苦恼的看着卫生棉。  
「试试看好了。」他脱下裤子跟内裤，换上全新的后把卫生棉从包装上撕下按造宽子所说的，把卫生棉黏在内裤上后穿上内裤跟裤子。  
事实证明宽子是对的，卫生棉的确对吸收他那不知为何从后穴大量流出的体液很有用，唯一的缺点大概是卫生棉的表面磨得他的皮肤很不舒服，导致他走路的姿势有些别扭。  
卫生棉的表面对于敏感的后穴实在太过刺激，他有些不自在的拉了一下裤子让卫生棉尽量不要碰到他的臀部，一拐一拐的走到楼下乘车。  
「勇利，还好吗？」宽子坐在车内有些担忧的看着一拐一拐走过来的他，「要不要妈妈拿一个坐垫给你放在椅子上？」「不用了。」勇利摇头拒绝，打开车门上了车，坐到椅子上的那一刻他不适的皱眉，为了转移母亲的注意力他连忙说：「预约的时间快到了，我们还是快点出发吧。」  
宽子成功的被转移注意力，她看了看时间发现果真如勇利所说的，赶紧发动引擎往医院的方向开去。

＊

到达医院后他先被内分泌科的护士领去一楼做身体检查，为了以防万一护士在他身上喷了些暂时性的抑制喷雾，做完后被告知要等检查结果出来才能看诊，大约要等一到两小时左右，于是宽子先带他出了医院随便找一间店吃了饭后才重新回到三楼的诊间等待。他要看的内分泌科与小儿科刚好是位在同一个楼层内的，似乎是因为流行感冒的缘故，楼层内的椅子被感冒的孩子给坐满了，于是两人只好站着候诊。  
「二十号，胜生勇利先生。」护士推开门拿着病历表走出来，对候诊区喊：「轮到您看诊了。」  
「好。」勇利跟宽子走到护士面前，护士看过他手上的候诊单后带他进入诊间，穿着白大褂的女性Ｂｅｔａ医生低头看着他的病历跟刚出来的检查单，头也不抬的说：「请坐。」  
等勇利坐下一阵子后她才抬起头，「恩，胜生君对吧。」「是！」勇利有些紧张的回答。  
医生温柔的笑了笑，「检查结果出来了。恭喜你觉醒成Ｏｍｅｇａ。」「啊，谢谢。」  
「对了，胜生君觉醒后有没有什么不适的地方，例如体液过多之类的问题。」听到医生这么一问勇利瞬间红了脸，低着头不敢回答，宽子见状只好拍了拍勇利的肩示意勇利回答医生的问题。  
「有的，」勇利低着头小声的说：「觉醒之后我出现了体液过多的问题，我以为是觉醒出现的副作用……」  
「其实这是因为你体内激素过高的关系。」医生翻出一张单子，指着上面的图表解释，「根据检查出来的结果，你大概再过几天就会出现发情期，现在体液过多的状况是发情期前前的征兆。放心，觉醒热结束后就立即发情的这种情况虽然不多，但也有人出现过。」医生转向计算机在上头打字。「可是医生，勇利才刚结束觉醒热，身体撑得住发情期吗？」宽子担忧的问。  
「胜生太太请您放心。」医生打了几种药名上去，「胜生君检查出来虽然性别是Ｏｍｅｇａ，但在身体素质上接近Ｂｅｔａ，只要初次发情期不要太猛烈的话他能撑得住的，我也会开一些降低激素的药给胜生君。」她补充：「胜生君回去之后记得要多补充水分跟热量，我开的药里有调整激素的药记得要吃。」  
「诶？」勇利听见有调整激素的药后愣了一下，「医生，我能不要吃调整激素的药吗？」「嗯？为什么？」医生一脸困惑，「依照你的检查结果来看，你的身体长期激素不稳，必须吃调整激素的药来调整体内的激素。」  
「可是我是运动选手，赛前需要检查激素，这样会不会对我的检查结果造成影响。」勇利有些犹豫。「这个嘛……是会造成影响没错，但你的身体还是需要好好调理才行。」医生叹气，「我建议你休息一阵子，调理好身体再复赛，毕竟每隔一阵子就激素不稳导致发胖等状况对你来说也不太方便吧？」「这个……」  
医生见勇利一脸纠结的样子继续说：「总之，为了能撑过这次的发情期，降低激素的药你必须吃。我先给你一些数据让你看看，等过完发情期后你在回诊，我们那时候讨论关于调整激素的事情好吗？」她递过一迭刚影印出来的资料。  
勇利想了想觉得医生说的有道理，于是接过数据打算发情期结束后拿给教练看顺便跟教练讨论，「好的，谢谢医生。」他站起身跟宽子一起向医生道谢，当两人准备离开时医生补充了一句：「对了，等等领药的时候柜台会给你们一些医疗器具，那是让胜生君渡过发情期用的，如果不会用的话可以到旁边的Ｏｍｅｇａ柜台询问。」「好，谢谢医生。」  
「勇利，妈妈先去付钱，你一个人拿药没有问题吗？」出了诊间后宽子将药单交给勇利，有些担忧的问着。「没问题的。」勇利接过药单，对宽子笑了笑示意自己没事。

勇利直到领药的时候才知道医生口中的医疗器具是什么，他看着装在药袋中的纸盒愣在原地。  
那个医疗用具怎么会是，按摩棒啊……  
好心的柜台人员见他一动也不动，误以为是他不知道怎么使用手上的器具的缘故，善意的带他到隔壁的Ｏｍｅｇａ咨询柜台询问，在柜台内的年轻女性亲切的拿了一份使用说明书给他。  
「……谢谢。」勇利最后还是收下了使用说明书，在女性询问是否还需要什么帮助时摇了摇头又点了点头，「那个，」他小声的问：「没有伴侣的Ｏｍｅｇａ在发情期时一定要用那个，呃，医疗器具才可以吗？」  
「啊，当然不是的。」女性解释，「也是有不少的Ｏｍｅｇａ在还没找到伴侣前选择自己购买自己喜欢的器具来辅助自己度过发情期。不过我们还是建议初次发情的Ｏｍｅｇａ使用医院给的器具比较安全。」「所以，一定要使用才可以渡过发情期吗……？」「嗯，其实不使用也是可以的，也有人使用抑制剂或延后发情期的药物渡过发情期。但是我们比较推荐用自己纾解的方式来渡过发情期，毕竟一昧的压抑的话会导致发情期一次比一次还要猛烈，会对身体造成大的负担，甚至有可能会伤害身体机能。」「好的，我知道了。谢谢。」听到有可能会伤害身体机能后勇利只好放弃退回手上的器具的想法，他把药袋跟医疗用具直接塞到包包内，往计价处的方向走去准备跟妈妈会合。

结果还是得用这个东西才行啊，可是……「这也太羞耻了。」他摀着脸蹲在一个无人的角落，内心有些不安。  
他真的能成功度过即将到来的发情期吗？

 

＊  
一个拖了很久的更新（面壁  
然后对医疗这块没有到很熟，所以如果有虫的话麻烦大家指出ＱＱ


End file.
